Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to digital-to-analog converters (DACs), and more particularly, to an error-feedback DAC.
Background
A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) converts a digital signal into an analog signal. A DAC may be used in a transmitter to convert a digital signal (e.g., digital signal modulated with data) into an analog signal. The analog signal may then be processed by analog circuitry (e.g., low-pass filter, frequency up converter, and/or power amplifier) and transmitted wirelessly via one or more antennas.